Secreted protein acidic and rich in cysteine (also known as osteonectin, BM40, or SPARC) (hereinafter “SPARC”), is a matrix-associated protein that elicits changes in cell shape, inhibits cell-cycle progression, and influences the synthesis of extracellular matrix (Bradshaw et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 100: 6045-6050 (2003)). The murine SPARC gene was cloned in 1986 (Mason et al., EMBO J. 5: 1465-1472 (1986)) and a full-length human SPARC cDNA was cloned and sequenced in 1987 (Swaroop et al., Genomics 2: 37-47 (1988)). SPARC expression is developmentally regulated, and is predominantly expressed in tissues undergoing remodeling during normal development or in response to injury. For example, high levels of SPARC protein are expressed in developing bones and teeth (see, e.g., Lane et al., FASEB J., 8, 163 173 (1994); Yan & Sage, J. Histochem. Cytochem. 47:1495-1505 (1999)).
SPARC is upregulated in several aggressive cancers, but is absent in the corresponding normal tissues (Porter et al., J. Histochem. Cytochem., 43, 791 (1995)). SPARC expression is induced among a variety of tumors (e.g., bladder, liver, ovary, kidney, gut, and breast). In bladder cancer, for example, SPARC expression has been associated with advanced carcinoma. Invasive bladder tumors of stage T2 or greater have been shown to express higher levels of SPARC relative to bladder tumors of stage T1 (or less superficial tumors), and a poorer prognosis (see, e.g., Yamanaka et al., J. Urology, 166, 2495 2499 (2001)). In meningiomas, SPARC expression has been associated only with invasive tumors (see, e.g., Rempel et al., Clincal Cancer Res., 5, 237 241 (1999)). SPARC expression also has been detected in 74.5% of in situ invasive breast carcinoma lesions (see, e.g., Bellahcene, et al., Am. J. Pathol., 146, 95 100 (1995)), and 54.2% of infiltrating ductal carcinoma of the breast (see, e.g., Kim et al., J. Korean Med. Sci., 13, 652 657 (1998)). SPARC expression also has been associated with frequent microcalcification in breast cancer (see, e.g., Bellahcene et al., supra), suggesting that SPARC expression may be responsible for the affinity of breast metastases for the bone.
Surprisingly, SPARC has also been shown to have anti-tumor activity in some systems. SPARC is a potent cell cycle inhibitor that arrests cells in mid-G1 (Yan & Sage, J. Histochem. Cytochem. 47:1495-1505 (1999)) and the inducible expression of SPARC has been shown to inhibit breast cancer cell proliferation in an in vitro model system (Dhanesuan et al., Breast Cancer Res. Treat. 75:73-85 (2002)). Similarly, exogenous SPARC can reduce the proliferation of both HOSE (human ovarian surface epithelial) and ovarian cancer cells in a concentration-dependent manner. In addition, SPARC induces apoptosis in ovarian cancer cells. Further evidence for SPARC receptors present on cells such as ovarian epithelial cells has been report. It has been proposed that the binding of SPARC to its receptor is likely to trigger tissue-specific signaling pathways that mediate its tumor suppressing functions (Yiu et al., Am. J. Pathol. 159:609-622 (2001)). Purified SPARC has also been reported to potently inhibit angiogenesis and significantly impair neuroblastoma tumor growth in an in vivo xenograft model system (Chlenski et al., Cancer Res. 62:7357-7363 (2002)).
Cancer is now primarily treated with one or a combination of three types of therapies: surgery, radiation, and chemotherapy. Surgery generally is only effective for treating the earlier stages of cancer. For more than 50% of cancer individuals, by the time they are diagnosed they are no longer candidates for effective surgical treatment. Radiation therapy is only effective for individuals who present with clinically localized disease at early and middle stages of cancer, and is not effective for the late stages of cancer with metastasis.
Chemotherapy involves the disruption of cell replication or cell metabolism. Chemotherapy can be effective, but there are severe side effects, e.g., vomiting, low white blood cells (WBC), loss of hair, loss of weight and other toxic effects. Because of the extremely toxic side effects, many cancer individuals cannot successfully finish a complete chemotherapy regime. Chemotherapy-induced side effects significantly impact the quality of life of the individual and may dramatically influence individual compliance with treatment. Additionally, adverse side effects associated with chemotherapeutic agents are generally the major dose-limiting toxicity (DLT) in the administration of these drugs. For example, mucositis is one of the major dose limiting toxicity for several anticancer agents, including the antimetabolite cytotoxic agents 5-FU, methotrexate, and antitumor antibiotics, such as doxorubicin. Many of these chemotherapy-induced side effects if severe may lead to hospitalization, or require treatment with analgesics for the treatment of pain. Some cancer individuals die from the chemotherapy due to poor tolerance to the chemotherapy. The extreme side effects of anticancer drugs are caused by the poor target specificity of such drugs. The drugs circulate through most normal organs of individuals as well as intended target tumors. The poor target specificity that causes side effects also decreases the efficacy of chemotherapy because only a fraction of the drugs is correctly targeted. The efficacy of chemotherapy is further decreased by poor retention of the anti-cancer drugs within the target tumors.
Due to the severity and breadth of cancer, there is a great need for effective treatments of such diseases or disorders that overcome the shortcomings of surgery, chemotherapy, and radiation treatment. In particular, in view of the serious side effects associated with chemotherapy, there is a need to identify which tumors will or will not respond to chemotherapeutic regimens.